Love's Coming
by nininguin
Summary: "seungcheol hyung memang tampan, tapi lebih tampan aku" "kau tidak tampan han, tapi kau ini cantik. Wanita diluar sana saja iri dengan kecantikanmu" "mama dan papa semakin mesra tetapi mereka berdua tidak mau menyatakan perasaan mereka. Aku kesal sekali mingyu."—"ckck dasar gay" [Scoups x Junghan] [seunghan seungcheol] [meanni couple] [seventeen's couple] [Yaoi—BL]
1. Chapter 1

Love's Coming

Author: nininguin

Main cast : —Choi Seung Cheol —Yoon Jeong Han —Jeon Won Woo —Kim Min Gyu and All Seventeen's member

Rate: T to M

Summary: "."seungcheol hyung memang tampan, tapi lebih tampan aku" "kau tidak tampan han, tapi kau ini cantik. Wanita diluar sana saja iri dengan kecantikanmu" "mama dan papa semakin mesra tetapi mereka berdua tidak mau menyatakan perasaan mereka. Aku sebal sekali mingyu."—"ckck dasar gay" [Scoups x Junghan] [seventeen's couple] [Yaoi—BL]

Suara petikan gitar mengalun di keheningan sebuah dorm boy group yang baru saja debut perfomance di dunia entertainment musik korea. Boy group yang berasal dari pledis-ent ini sedang jadi perbincangan netizen karena bakat mereka saat bernyanyi menari dan wajah tampan mereka yang hal nya diatas rata-rata. Dibalik kesempurnaan mereka, ada banyak hal yang tidak public tau tentang percintaan mereka.

Petikan gitar itu semakin terdengar romantic, sang pemain sangat mendalami irama yang dia bawakan. Nada demi nada dia sampaikan untuk seseorang yang dia kagumi, seseorang yang selalu ingin ia jaga, seseorang yang ingin ia jadikan seorang—kekasih.

Dia sadar semua yang dia inginkan tidak akan semulus yang ia pikirkan, karena orang yang ingin ia jadikan kekasih adalah seseorang yang mempunyai gender yang sama dengannya. Mungkin ini bukan salah satu penyebabnya, karena dijaman sekarang gender bukan lagi hal yang tabu. Karena cinta datang murni dari perasaan bukan keterpaksaan. Yang menjadi penyebab utama adalah dia tidak berani untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada orang yang dia cintai ini.

"seungcheol hyung apa kau akan terus bermain gitar selama satu malam penuh ini?" junghan menghampiri seungcheol atau scoups dalam nama panggungnya. Sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu scoups. Scoups meletakkan gitarnya kebawah karpet dan tersenyum manis kearah junghan.

"nah aku sudah berhenti han, kau sedang apa disini? Kemana seungkwan dan woozi? Bukannya tadi kalian bertiga sedang bermain barbie bersama?"

"ya! Kau pikir kami perempuaan bermain barbie? Kau menyebalkan sekali hyung" junghan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memeluk pinggang scoups. Scoups mengelus rambut junghan, rambut yang halus seperti orangnya—ucap scoups dalam hati.

"katanya aku menyebalkan tapi kenapa kau memeluk pinggangku han?" scoups tertawa sambil tetap mengelus rambut junghan. "ya sudah kalau tidak ingin dipeluk. Aku kembali kekamar saja" junghan melepaskan pelukannya dipinggang scoups sambil mendelikkan matanya ke arah scoups.

"jangan marah han, aku hanya bercanda. Sini berbaring di pahaku, aku merindukanmu tau"—sambil menangkup kedua pipi junghan, junghan yang tadinya mendelik langsung tersenyum malu kearah scoups. Segera ia berbaring ke paha scoups sambil melesakkan kepalanya keperut scoups. "han apa kau senang dengan debut kita sekarang?" junghan menghadapkan kepala nya ke atas sambil menatap scopus yang semakin lama semakin tampan—ugh pipi junghan memerah. Scoups yang melihat pipi junghan memerah langsung tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi junghan—"aku bertanya han, kenapa pipimu memerah? Kau mengagumi ketampanku ya? Akui saja." Junghan menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya sambil menggumam tidak jelas.

"seungcheol hyung memang tampan, tapi lebih tampan aku" junghan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah scoups sambil tertawa. "kau tidak tampan han, tapi kau ini cantik. Wanita diluar sana saja iri dengan kecantikanmu" pipi junghan semakin memerah, biasanya dia risih bila dibilang cantik tapi saat scoups yang berbicara perasaannya sangat senang dan ia merasa sangat dikagumi. Scoups tertawa lagi sambil mengusap rambut junghan. "sekarang kau jawab pertanyaanku, apa kau senang dengan debut kita?" junghan segera beranjak dari tidurnya langsung duduk disebelah scoups dan memandangi scoups dengan tatapan bertanya—menggemaskan.

"tentu saja aku senang hyung, karena ini adalah puncak dimana kerja keras kita terbayar dan aku senang melihat orang disekitar ku tersenyum bahagia saat selesai debut, kau tau itu sangat membuatku lega." Junghan tersenyum teringat masa dimana seventeen— _nama group mereka_ akhirnya debut setelah beberapa tahun trainee. Ya walaupun dia harus kehilangan beberapa member tetapi dia yakin ini yang terbaik. Melihat junghan yang termenung scoups langsung menggenggam tangan junghan dan menatap junghan sambil tersenyum. "kau terlihat menggemaskan saat sedang termenung han." Junghan langsung sadar dan memalingkan wajahnya dari arah tatapan scoups—pipi junghan memerah lagi asal kau tau.

Scoups kembali membawa kepala junghan untuk disederkan dibahunya, sambil tetap menggenggam tangan junghan. Junghan memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan nafas scoups yang terdengar teratur. "kalau kau sendiri, apa kau senang dengan debut kita?" tanya junghan yang tetap memejamkan matanya dan scoups memperat genggaman tangan mereka. Sambil menatap kedepan dengan perasaan yang membuncah scoups menjawab—"selagi itu bersamamu, aku merasakan kebahagiaan han" junghan tersenyum bahagia dan menyamankan letak kepalanya dibahu scoups. Terdengar helaan nafas disekitar lehernya, scoups segera menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat junghan yang sudah tertidur pulas dibahunya. "kau tau aku selalu mencintaimu han." Scoups mengecup pipi junghan dan membawanya ke dalam kamar mereka, segera scoups menidurkan junghan di kasurnya dan menyelimuti junghan dengan pelan. "selamat tidur han, aku mencintaimu." Ucap scoups sambil mencium kening junghan dan segera menutup pintu kamar junghan dan kembali kekamarnya.

"ya—apa kau sudah melihatnya? Kau tau mama dan papa semakin mesra tetapi mereka berdua tidak mau menyatakan perasaan mereka. Aku sebal sekali mingyu." wonwoo menatap mingyu sambil mendelikkan matanya. Mingyu yang ditatap begitu oleh kekasihnya hanya tersenyum "biarkan saja mereka berdua, nanti juga tiba saatnya akan bersama. Kita hanya bisa mendukung mereka _baby,_ sekarang saatnya tidur dan berhenti untuk mengintip mama dan papa, paham?." Ucap mingyu sambil mengelus rambut wonwoo "ck yasudah, aku juga sudah mengantuk tapi aku malas berjalan kekamar—ugh gendong" manja wonwoo kepada mingyu, mingyu langsung menggendong wonwoo dan menuju kamar mereka berdua. Dari kejauhan terlihat satu member yang dari tadi melihat adegan mersra couple tersebut. "—ckck dasar gay" ucap hoshi sambil tetap menguyah apel ditangannya.

Pagi itu suasana dorm sangat gaduh karena woozi yang terjatuh akibat lantai yang licin setelah di pel oleh the8. "ya minghao—aish kenapa kau tidak melettakan tanda lantai licin disini, gara-gara kau aku terpeleset uh kakiku sakit sekali" woozi memijat pelan kakinya yang terkilir akibat kecerobohan minghao yang lupa meletekkan tanda lantai basah "kan aku lupa, apa salah kalau lupa? Lupa itu manusiawi tau! Kau saja yang tidak menggunakan mata saat berjalan" bela minghao karena tidak ingin disalahkan oleh manusia gula itu. Mendengar adu mulut yang tak akan ada habisnya vernon yang daritadi sedang tidur di sofa langsung terbangun dan menggerutu kecil "kapan dorm ini tenang tuhan, aku butuh istirahat yang panjang karena ini hari libur" vernon langsung menghampiri dua pria manis yang masih sibuk adu argument "woozi ya, minghao ya, ini masih pagi sebaiknya kalian jangan berteriak-teriak nanti papa bangun kan mama susah nidurin papa lagi"—eh.

"gara-gara minghao kaki ku terkilir vernon, dan ini benar benar sakit kau tau" woozi mengadukan kaki nya ke vernon yang sebenarnya masa bodoh tidak mau tau dengan urusan mereka. "sebaiknya kau segera ke kamar dan minta kaki mu diobati oleh jun hyung. Dan masalah selesai! Aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku lagi. Selamat tinggal" setelah memberikan masukan vernon segera menuju kamarnya untuk melanjuttkan tidur pagi nya yang tadi terganggu oleh minghao dan woozi.

Minghao yang merasa menang langsung menjulurkan lidahnya ke woozi dan segera mengambil tanda lantai basah agar tidak ada korban lagi setelah woozi yang sangat cerewet itu. "Akan ku balas kau minghao—huh menyebalkan" woozi dengan mengerucutkan bibir sambil berjalan mengehentak hentakan kaki menuju kamar jun untuk mengobati kakinya yang terkilir.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi saatnya semua member bangun dan bersiap untuk kerja sama membersihkan dorm mereka—mumpung liburan. Wonwoo yang pertama kali bangun langsung membuka tirai kamar nya dan mingyu, cahaya perlahan masuk kedalam kamar mereka, mingyu yang terusik langsung membuka matanya secara perlahan "baby sekarang masih pagi aku masih ingin tidur" mingyu menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut yang dia pakai, wonwoo yang melihat kekasih pemalasnya belum bangun langsung menghela nafas "kalau kau tidak bangun aku akan tidur dengan mama dan membiarkanmu tidur sendiri dikamar ini" ucapan final wonwoo langsung membangunkan mingyu. "aku sudah bangun dan tidak ada perpindahan kamar. Kau tetap denganku baby" mingyu memeluk wonwoo yang sekarang sedang tersenyum malu dipelukkannya—pagi yang manis.

Dikamar scoups dan vernon masih belum ada tanda pergerakan manusia sama sekali. Masih terdengar dengkuran halus dari dua pria ini. Junghan yang sedari tadi sudah bangun langsung menuju kamar scoups vernon untuk membangunkan dua manusia yang sedang tertidur pulas. Membuka pintu kamar yang masih gelap junghan langsung menuju kearah scoups "hyung bangun sudah pagi, kau tidak mau bangun?" junghan berbisik pelan ditelinga scoups sambil menggesekkan kepalanya di dada scoups—ugh.

"sebentar lagi han, aku sangat mengantuk" scoups masih belum bangun dan melanjutkan tidurnya, junghan tersenyum kembali dan berbisik lagi "hyung bangun, kalau kau bangun aku akan menciummu, aku berjanji" scoups tersenyum dibalik selimutnya dan segera menyibak selimutnya dan langsung menangkup kedua pipi junghan. "kau sangat tau cara membangunkan ku han" dengan perlahan scoups mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir junghan, hanya sekedar mengecup tetapi masih terasa kurang, sekali lagi scoups mengecup bibir junghan secara perlahan dan memangut bibir bawah junghan dengan lembut sambil menekan tengkuk junghan agar lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka, junghan dengan lembut membalas perlakuan scoups dengan memiringkan kepalanya mencari kenyamanan, ciuman mereka sangat lembut penuh perasaan sampai tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka—"astaga! Aku tidak melihat! Woozi masih polos mama papa—ugh" dengan tergesa junghan langsung melepaskan pangutan bibir mereka. "Kau mau apa kesini zi? Apa yang ingin kau cari?" tanya scoups tenang sambil melirik kearah junghan yang sedang memerah. "aku ingin memanggil vernon untuk menemaniku membeli perlengkapan dapur" junghan langsung terbelalak—astaga dia bahkan lupa masih ada vernon didalam kamar dan dia membiarkan scoups menciummnya ini gila sungguh.

"baiklah bangunkan vernon, aku ingin membuatkan sarapan pagi untuk kalian semua dan seongchul hyung sebaiknya kau bergegas mandi setelah itu langsung turun kebawah sarapan bersama. Aku permisi" junghan dengan tergesa meninggalkan kamar scoups. Scoups hanya termenung "ciuman tadi—apa kau mencintaiku juga han? Apa hanya kebutuhanmu?" ucap scoups dalam hati.

"papa, woozi bangunkan vernon dulu ya, dan oh ya lain kali kalau ingin berciuman atau selebihnya jangan didepan orang yang sedang tertidur. Itu tidak keren sama sekali" goda woozi sambil mengedipkan matanya kearah scoups. "—aish aku mandi dulu" scoups segera beranjak dari kasur menuju kamar mandi dan woozi hanya tertawa bahagia melihat mama papa seventeen sebentar lagi akan resmi menjalin hubungan.

—tbc

 _Hi wanna review?_

 **Aku bawa fanfic seventeen nih. Ada yang suka seventeen?**

 **Review ya—review kalian sangat membantu untuk kelanjutan fanfic ini.**

 _ **Annyeong.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Love's Coming

Author: nininguin

Main cast : —Choi Seung Cheol —Yoon Jeong Han —Jeon Won Woo —Kim Min Gyu and All Seventeen's member

Rate: T to M

Summary: "."seungcheol hyung memang tampan, tapi lebih tampan aku" "kau tidak tampan han, tapi kau ini cantik. Wanita diluar sana saja iri dengan kecantikanmu" "mama dan papa semakin mesra tetapi mereka berdua tidak mau menyatakan perasaan mereka. Aku sebal sekali mingyu."—"ckck dasar gay" [Scoups x Junghan] [seventeen's couple] [Yaoi—BL]

* * *

Hari ini adalah jadwal pembuatan music video—mansae seventeen, terlihat di dalam ruang makeup dua member seventeen yang sedang berbicara satu sama lain. "tapi hyung kau tetap tidak boleh berdekatan dengan artis pemeran pembantu nanti, aku akan marah padamu" junghan menatap scoups seksama sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"aku tidak janji han, bukan aku yang membuat alur ceritanya—ah kau cemburu bukan? Junghan ku sungguh menggemaskan" scoups menatap jahil junghan sambil mengelus pipi junghan gemas.

"tidak, siapa bilang aku cemburu. Yasudah terserah kau saja, pokoknya aku akan marah kalau kau terlalu dekat dengan wanita itu" junghan memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggerutu dibelakang scoups. Scoups menatap lucu junghan yang sedang cemburu.

"baiklah aku berjanji tidak aku berdekatan dengan wanita itu, tapi ada syaratnya." Junghan membalikkan badannya sambil menatap scoups dengan tatapan bertanya.

"syarat? Apa syaratnya cepat katakan saja kita sudah dipanggil untuk scene selanjutnya" ucap junghan terburu-buru, scoups segera mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah junghan dan—cup! Mencium bibir junghan sekilas dan scoups mengelus lembut pipi junghan yang memerah.

"itu syaratnya han." Scoups menatap junghan yang mematung dan memerah sambil tersenyum dan segera meninggalkan junghan sendiri. Junghan yang telah sadar dengan yang terjadi tadi langsung menutup kedua wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya sambil menggerutu memaki scoups yang telah membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

Akhirnya syuting music video mansae telah selesai dibuat, semua member seventeen segera masuk ke van untuk bersiap pulang ke dorm mereka. Semua terlihat kelelahan terkecuali tiga member yang memang tidak pernah lelah dan selalu bersemangat apapun itu suasananya.

"yatuhan! Minghao dino dan seungkwan tidak bisakah kalian berhenti berbicara? Aku ingin mendapatkan ketenangan untuk tidur, tolonglah diam sebentar" wonwoo menatap tajam tiga makhluk menyebalkan didepannya ini sambil memeluk lengan mingyu yang sedari tadi mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"ish—hyung kalau ingin tidur ya tidur saja,kami kan tidak punya pacar untuk bermanja-manja jadi daripada mati kebosanan lebih baik kami bermain. Yakan minghao hyung?." Ucap dino sambil menaik-naikan alisnya menatap minghao agar membela nya tetapi—"maaf dino aku sudah mempunyai vernon, aku rasa hanya kau yang sendirian" minghao menatap polos dino yang kaget akan pernyataan the8.

"tunggu—kau apa?! Kau dan vernon berpacaran? Kapan? Kenapa kami tidak tau?" jun yang daritadi diam akhirnya membuka suara juga dan member lain menatap minghao dan vernon dengan tatapan bertanya. "ups aku keceplosan hehehe." Minghao segera menatap vernon yang daritadi telah tertidur pulas disebelah hoshi.

"astaga berapa banyak gay di sekeliling ku." Ucap hoshi sambil menepuk dahinya dan menatap semua member seventeen dengan tatapan—kenapa kalian menatapku?!

Manager mereka yang daritadi sibuk mengurus jadwal comeback seventeen dibeberapa stasiun televesi akhirnya selesai dan melihat member seventeen yang masih saja beradu argumen yang tidak jelas. "ja! Sekarang kita pulang dan kalian beristirahatlah aku akan menyetir kali ini, scoups kau tidur saja dibelakang dan suruh mereka diam." Ucap manager sambil berpindah duduk dengan scoups yang segera menuju kesamping tempat duduk junghan yang sebenarnya tadi diduduki oleh woozi.

"scoups hyung terus aku duduk dimana?" woozi kebingungan karena diusir oleh scoups yang ingin duduk disebelah junghan. Akhirnya dengan wajah yang tidak rela woozi duduk disebelah hoshi.

Dikursi belakang ada vernon hoshi woozi dan jun, dikursi tengah mingyu wonwoo scoups junghan, dibarisan kedua dari depan diduduki oleh seungkwan the8 dino dan seokmin. Didepan manager hyung yang menyetir dan joshua yang tertidur pulas disebelahnya. Melihat semua member yang tadi telah tertidur manager segera menjalankan mobil ke dorm seventeen.

perjalan dari tempat pembuatan music video sangat jauh dari dorm mereka, sehingga banyak waktu untuk beristirahat. Scoups yang sebenarnya daritadi belum tidur menatap junghan yang terlelap dibahunya. Scoups mengelus lembut rambut junghan sambil tersenyum bahagia karena teringat kejadian yang terjadi diruang makeup tadi siang. Junghan yang merasa ada seseorang yang mengelus rambutnya langsung terbangun dan menatap sayu scoups yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"hyung aku mengantuk sekali." Ucap junghan sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada scoups mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk melanjutkan tidur. "tidurlah han, aku akan membangunkanmu apabila kita sudah sampai." Ucap scoups sambil mengusap lembut pipi junghan, dan akhirnya junghan terlelap kembali.

Setelah satu minggu pembuatan music video mereka akhirnya rilis juga. Semua member seventeen berkumpul diruang bersantai untuk melihat mv mereka. Kekacauan kembali terjadi kali ini woozi dan dino berebutan popcorn yang memang tinggal satu bungkus.

"astaga bukankankah kalian bisa berbagi berdua? Popcorn tidak akan habis begitu saja dan woozi harusnya kau mengalah kepada magnae kita"junghan memarahi woozi dan dino yang akhirnya duduk tenang berdua sambil memakan dan berbagi popcorn yang tadi diperebutkan.

"mama marah-marah terus belakangan ini, apa mama sedang datang bulan?" dino menatap woozi penasaran. "dasar bodoh—mama kan lak-laki dino, aish dasar anak kecil." Dino mengercutkan bibirnya karena dikatakan anak kecil, hei woozi juga kecil dasar tidak tau diri.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu akhirnya music video diputar juga, vernon yang tadinya sedang tidur dipangkuan minghao segera bangun dan memerhatikan dengan seksama. Dimulai dengan scoups yang menyiapkan kamera untuk berfoto bersama member seventeen dan tiba-tiba ada wanita yang sedang berduaan dengan wonwoo dibawah pohon sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Semua member yang sedang menonton langsung menggoda wonwoo "hyung disitu terlihat menghayati sekali, dan astaga hyung terlihat manly tetapi kenapa aslinya hyung malah berpacaran dengan mingyu hyung, jadi pihak yang dibawah lagi." Ucap seungkwan sambil mengelus dagunya tanda penasaran dan ingin menjahili wonwoo. Mingyu yang tidur dipangkuan wonwoo hanya menatap sinis seungkwan sambil berkata "karena dia memang sudah sepantasnya denganku,sudah lihat saja music videonya dan jangan berkomentar lagi" ucapan final mingyu membuat seungkwan terdiam dan mencibir dalam hati.

Akhirnya music video selesai dengan akhir scoups yang membawa pergi wanita itu dengan menggunakan trolley dan member lain mengejarnya, music video yang berdurasi 3 menitan itu membuat member seventeen berdecak kagum sambil memuji masing-masing diri mereka.

"wah aku terlihat keren sekali disitu, tidak sia-sia aku mengganti rambutku dengan gaya dinosaurus ini." Dino membanggakan rambut yang menurutnya keren itu kepada member lain, dan hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh member lain.

"mingyu disitu terlihat tampan sekali, dan astaga dia seperti seorang pangeran sekolah yang populer!" minghao memberikan decak kagum memuji mingyu dan langsung diberikan tatapan tajam dari wonwoo "ya—jangan memuji kekasih orang lain minghao, lebih baik kau puji vernon dia disitu juga terlihat keren" kata wonwoo sambil menunjuk-nunjukvernon yang sedang ngambek ke minghao. Mingyu langsung memeluk pinggang wonwoo posesif dan membisikkan—"jangan cemburu baby, aku hanya milikmu tenang saja aku tidak akan berpaling dari kekasihku yang menggemaskan ini." mingyu mengecup pipi wonwoo yang memerah karena malu diperlakukan begitu manis oleh kekasihnya.

Joshua yang sudah bosan melihat kemesraan semua member akhirnya berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil cemilan dan membawanya kekamar, disusul oleh jun dan seokmin karena mereka sudah terlihat mengantuk ingin tidur siang mengisi tenaga untuk perform comeback besok.

Junghan yang daritadi diam hanya melihat scoups dengan tatapan sedihnya. Scoups yang menyadari bahwa junghan tengah menatapnya hanya tersenyum manis sambil menggenggam tangan junghan. Junghan segera melepaskan genggaman tangan scoups dan ingin beranjak tetapi scoups segera menarik tangan junghan dan membuat junghan jatuh diatas pangkuan scoups. Junghan yang kaget segera memalingkan wajahnya yang panas karena malu berada seintim ini dengan seseorang yang dia suka.

"ada apa denganmu han? Apa aku membuat kesalahan hingga kau marah kepadaku?" scoups menangkup kedua pipi junghan agar melihat kearah matanya. Junghan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya diatas bahu scoups. "aku cemburu melihat kau menggandeng tangan wanita itu dengan erat." Mendengar penuturan jujur junghan membuat scoups tersenyum simpul dan memeluk junghan erat.

"menggemaskan sekali kekasihku ini." Scoups makin mengeratkan pelukannya, junghan langsung menegakkan kepalanya menatap bingung scoups. "kekasih? Sejak kapan kita resmi menjadi kekasih? Kau saja belum menyatakan perasaan mu kepadaku." junghan menghela napas ringan dan menatap scoups yang tersenyum kearahnya—sial tampan sekali, ucap junghan dalam hati.

"jadi selama ini junghan ku yang manis ini menunggu aku menyatakan perasaan?" goda scoups dan dihadiahi tatapan gemas junghan. "aish—ya siapa bilang? Aku tadi salah berbicara tau." Balas junghan sambil memeletkan lidahnya balik menggoda scoups. "yasudah aku tidak jadi mengatakannya padamu." Scoups memalingkan wajahnya, karena kesal akhirnya junghan beranjak dari pangkuan scoups dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

—brak! Suara pintu yang ditutup kencang oleh junghan.

"astaga junghan! Lain kali pelan-pelan saja menutup pintu, hampir aku tidak punya penyakit jantung." Ucap hoshi yang kaget karena suara pintu yang ditutup oleh junghan. Scoups hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran sambil tersenyum dan berkata dalam hati "tidak sekarang han, aku tidak akan menyatakan perasaan ku sekarang, karena ada saatnya aku akan menyatakannya dan hari itu akan jadi hari yang paling berkesan untuk kita." Scoups kembali membaringkan badannya kesofa dan melanjutkan tidur siangnya.

Seungkwan yang dari tadi melihat kejadian lovey-dovey mama papa seventeen hanya tersenyum mengejek "hyung kalau suka ya tinggal bilang, jangan ditahan terus. Kasian kan mama, perasaan mama bukan gantungan baju yang bisa hyung gantungin terus menerus." Ucap seungkwan menesehati scoups.

"anak kecil tidak boleh tau urusan orang dewasa." Kata scoups sambil menepuk pela kepala seungkwan.

* * *

 **Tbc**

 **Hi maaf baru update sekarang karena baru selesai uts.**

 **Gimana chapter keduanya? Next chapter bakal jadian nih mama papa seventeen! Yeey~**

 **Ini paling tiga atau empat chapter aja karena bakal ada ff lain yang ongoing.**

 **Review sangat membantu untuk kelanjutan fanfic ini.**

 **Annyeong** ~


End file.
